Francis John IV (FrancisJohn)
"There's nothing that can't be fixed by a good pipe and some leaf." "Don't judge me too harshly, for I am only a mere self-preservationist at best." "I am truly a first class arse of the highest order and degree" 'Basic Information' Race: Halfling Class: Bard Level: 4 Experience: 6000 XP (10,000 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Deity: Cortessa (Luck) First Seen: Don't Let It Go! Location: Don't Let It Go! Background: Open 'Languages' |-|INT Bonus= • Elven • Gnome |-|Linguistics= • Draconic • Dwarven • Giant • Sylvan |-|Racial= • Halfling • Venzan |-|Regional= • Deltan 'Abilities' |-|STR 8 (-1)= • Base 10 (0 points) • Race -2 |-|DEX 14 (+2)= • Base 12 (2 points) • Race +2 |-|CON 10 (+0)= • Base 10 (0 points) |-|INT 14 (+2)= • Base 14 (5 points) |-|WIS 7 (-2)= • Base 7 (-4 points) |-|CHA 23 (+6)= • Base 18 (17 points) • Race +2 • Level +1 • Item +2 'Combat Statistics' |-|HP: 26=Max -2 • Bard: 4d8 |-|Init: +2= • DEX +2 |-|BAB: +3= • Bard Level 4 |-|CMB: +1= • BAB: +3 • Size: -1 • STR: -1 |-|CMD: 13= • Base: 10 • BAB: +3 • Size: -1 • STR: -1 • DEX: +2 |-|Speed: 20= |-|DR: 0/-= |-|SR: 0= |-|SF: 0%= 'Defense' |-|Armor Class: 17= • Base: 10 • Size: +1 • Armor: +4 • DEX: +2 |-|Flat-footed: 15= • Base: 10 • Size: +1 • Armor: +4 |-|Touch: 13= • Base: 10 • Size: +1 • DEX: +2 |-|Fortitude: +4= • Bard: +1 • CON: +0 |-|Reflex: +6= • Bard: +4 • DEX: +2 |-|Will: +2= • Bard: +4 • WIS: -2 |-|Notes= • +2 Fear • +4 Bardic performance, sonic, language effects 'Offense' |-|Shortbow= • Attack: +5 + DEX(2) + Size(1) • Damage: 1d4-1 Str(-1) • Crit: 19-20/x2 • Type: Piercing • Range: 80 ft. |-|Shortsword= • Attack: +3 + STR(-1) + Size(1) • Damage: 1d4-1 STR(-1) • Crit: 19/x2 • Type: Piercing / Slashing |-|Dagger= • Attack: +3 + STR(-1) + Size(1) • Damage: 1d3-1 STR(-1) • Crit: 19/x2 • Type: Piercing / Slashing |-|Thrown Dagger= • Attack: +6 + DEX(2) + Size(1) • Damage: 1d3-1 Str(-1) • Crit: 19/x2 • Type: Piercing / Slashing • Range: 10 ft. 'Halfling Features' |-|Basics= • +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, –2 Strength • Halflings are nimble and strong-willed, but their small stature makes them weaker than other races. • Halflings are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. • Halflings have a base speed of 20 feet. |-|Adaptable Luck= • Some halflings have greater control over their innate luck. This ability gives them more options for how they can apply their good fortune from day to day, but also narrows its scope. Three times per day, a halfling can gain a +2 luck bonus on an ability check, attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. If halflings choose to use the ability before they make the roll or check, they gain the full +2 bonus; if they choose to do so afterward, they only gain a +1 bonus. Using adaptive luck in this way is not an action. This racial trait replaces halfling luck. |-|Fearless= • Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by halfling luck. |-|Languages= • Halflings begin play speaking Common and Halfling. Halflings with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, and Goblin. |-|Polyglot= • Some halflings, especially those who spend a lot of time traveling, develop a talent for learning new languages. These halflings gain a +2 racial bonus on Linguistics checks, and it is always a class skill for them. Halflings with this racial trait also begin play with the ability to speak Common, Halfling, and any one other language of their choice (except for secret languages, such as Druidic) in addition to bonus languages due to high Intelligence. They still gain the normal list of halfling bonus languages. This racial trait replaces keen senses and alters the halfling language racial trait. |-|Proficiencies= • Halflings are proficient with slings and treat any weapon with the word "halfling" in its name as a martial weapon. |-|Shiftless= • Halflings have a reputation for larceny and guile, and sometimes it's well deserved. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Sleight of Hand checks, and Sleight of Hand is always a class skill for them. This racial trait replaces sure-footed. 'Bard (Street Performer) Features' |-|Bardic Performance= • A bard is trained to use the Perform skill to create magical effects on those around him, including himself if desired. He can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + his Charisma modifier. At each level after 1st a bard can use bardic performance for 2 additional rounds per day. Each round, the bard can produce any one of the types of bardic performance that he has mastered, as indicated by his level. • Starting a bardic performance is a standard action, but it can be maintained each round as a free action. Changing a bardic performance from one effect to another requires the bard to stop the previous performance and start a new one as a standard action. A bardic performance cannot be disrupted, but it ends immediately if the bard is killed, paralyzed, stunned, knocked unconscious, or otherwise prevented from taking a free action to maintain it each round. A bard cannot have more than one bardic performance in effect at one time. • At 7th level, a bard can start a bardic performance as a move action instead of a standard action. At 13th level, a bard can start a bardic performance as a swift action. • Each bardic performance has audible components, visual components, or both. • If a bardic performance has audible components, the targets must be able to hear the bard for the performance to have any effect, and many such performances are language dependent (as noted in the description). A deaf bard has a 20% chance to fail when attempting to use a bardic performance with an audible component. If he fails this check, the attempt still counts against his daily limit. Deaf creatures are immune to bardic performances with audible components. • If a bardic performance has a visual component, the targets must have line of sight to the bard for the performance to have any effect. A blind bard has a 50% chance to fail when attempting to use a bardic performance with a visual component. If he fails this check, the attempt still counts against his daily limit. Blind creatures are immune to bardic performances with visual components. |-|Cantrips= • Bards learn a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, as noted on Table: Bard Spells Known under "Spells Known." These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. |-|Gladhanding= • A street performer earns double the normal amount of money from Perform checks. As a standard action, he may use a Bluff check in place of a Diplomacy check to improve a creature's attitude for 1 minute, after which its attitude becomes one step worse than originally. This ability replaces countersong. |-|Proficiencies= • A bard is proficient with all simple weapons, plus the longsword, rapier, sap, short sword, shortbow, and whip. Bards are also proficient with light armor and shields (except tower shields). A bard can cast bard spells while wearing light armor and use a shield without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Like any other arcane spellcaster, a bard wearing medium or heavy armor incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has a somatic component. A multiclass bard still incurs the normal arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells received from other classes. |-|Streetwise= • A street performer gains a bonus equal to half his level on Bluff, Disguise, Knowledge (local), and Sleight of Hand checks, Diplomacy or Intimidate checks made to influence crowds, and Diplomacy checks to gather information (minimum +1). This replaces bardic knowledge. |-|Versatile Performance= • (Ex) At 2nd level, a bard can choose one type of Perform skill. He can use his bonus in that skill in place of his bonus in associated skills. When substituting in this way, the bard uses his total Perform skill bonus, including class skill bonus, in place of its associated skill's bonus, whether or not he has ranks in that skill or if it is a class skill. At 6th level, and every 4 levels thereafter, the bard can select an additional type of Perform to substitute. • The types of Perform and their associated skills are: Oratory (Diplomacy, Sense Motive) 'Bardic Performances' |-|Disappearing Act=Will DC 18 • (Su) A street performer can use performance to divert attention from an ally. All creatures within 30 feet that fail a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the bard's level + the bard's Cha modifier) treat one creature chosen by the bard as if it were invisible. This performance affects one additional creature at 5th level and every 6 levels thereafter. If the targets take any action that would cause them to become visible, they become visible to everyone. The bard cannot use this ability on himself. This ability is a mind-affecting effect that requires visual components. This performance replaces inspire courage. |-|Distraction=Save: Oratory +13 • (Su) At 1st level, a bard can use his performance to counter magic effects that depend on sight. Each round of the distraction, he makes a Perform (act, comedy, dance, or oratory) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet of the bard (including the bard himself) that is affected by an illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack may use the bard's Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform skill check proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the distraction is already under the effect of a noninstantaneous illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it sees the distraction, but it must use the bard's Perform skill check result for the save. Distraction does not work on effects that don't allow saves. Distraction relies on visual components. |-|Fascinate= Will DC 18 • At 1st level, a bard can use his performance to cause one or more creatures to become fascinated with him. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear the bard, and capable of paying attention to him. The bard must also be able to see the creatures affected. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents this ability from working. For every three levels the bard has attained beyond 1st, he can target one additional creature with this ability. • Each creature within range receives a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the bard's level + the bard's Cha modifier) to negate the effect. If a creature's saving throw succeeds, the bard cannot attempt to fascinate that creature again for 24 hours. If its saving throw fails, the creature sits quietly and observes the performance for as long as the bard continues to maintain it. While fascinated, a target takes a –4 penalty on all skill checks made as reactions, such as Perception checks. Any potential threat to the target allows the target to make a new saving throw against the effect. Any obvious threat, such as someone drawing a weapon, casting a spell, or aiming a weapon at the target, automatically breaks the effect. • Fascinate is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting ability. Fascinate relies on audible and visual components in order to function. |-|Harmless Performer= Will DC 18 • (Su) At 3rd level, a street performer can use performance to appear meek and unworthy of being attacked. While using this performance, whenever an enemy targets the street performer, the enemy must succeed at a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the bard's level + the bard's Cha bonus) or be unable to attack the bard this round, as per sanctuary. The enemy loses the attack that targeted the bard, but may spend additional attacks targeting other creatures. If the opponent was targeting the street performer with a spell, it must succeed at a concentration check at the same DC or lose the spell. If this check succeeds, it may target another creature with the spell instead. This mind-affecting ability requires audible or visual components. This performance replaces inspire competence. Rounds per day: 16 + CHA(6) + Bard(2)x4) 'Spells Known' |-|Cantrips=Unlimited/day • Dancing Lights Evocation • Ghost Sound Will DC 16 • Mage Hand Transmutation • Message Transmutation • Prestidigitation Universal • Spark Fort DC 16, SR |-|Level 1=5/day • Grease Ref DC 17 • Hideous Laughter Will DC 18, SR • Silent Image Will DC 17 • Solid Note Conjuration |-|Level 2=3/day • Invisibility Will DC 18, SR • Suggestion Will DC 19, SR Concentration: +12 + Bard(4) + Trait (2) 'Feats / Traits' |-|Fast Talker=Social Trait (APG) • You gain a +1 trait bonus on Bluff checks, and Bluff is always a class skill for you. |-|Focused Mind=Magical Trait (APG) • You gain a +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. |-|Skill Focus=Level 1 Feat (CR) • You get a +3 bonus on all bluff checks. If you have 10 or more ranks in that skill, this bonus increases to +6. |-|Spell Focus=Level 3 Feat (CR) • Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against spells from the school of Enchantment. 'Skills' Total Rank ClS AbS ACP Rac Cla Fea Trt Itm Acrobatics 2 0 0 2 -0 Appraise 2 0 0 2 Bluff 21 4 3 6 2 2 3 1 Climb -1 0 0 -1 -0 Craft 2 0 0 2 Dance 13 4 3 6 Diplomacy 6 0 0 0 Disable Device 5 1 2 -0 2 Disguise 8 0 0 6 2 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 Fly 2 0 2 -0 Handle Animal 7 1 6 Heal -2 0 -2 Intimidate 13 4 3 6 K. Arcana 0 0 2 K. Dungeon 6 1 3 2 K. Engineer 0 0 2 K. Geography 0 0 2 K. History 6 1 3 2 K. Local 8 1 3 2 2 K. Nature 6 1 3 2 K. Nobility 6 1 3 2 K. Planes 0 0 2 K. Religion 0 0 2 Linguistics 11 4 3 2 2 Oratory 13 4 3 6 Perception 5 4 3 -2 Perform 0 0 6 Profession 0 0 -2 Ride 2 0 2 -0 Sense Motive -2 0 0 -2 Sleight Hand 10 1 3 2 -0 2 2 Spellcraft 0 0 2 Stealth 13 4 3 2 -0 4 Survival -2 0 -2 Swim -1 0 -1 -0 Use M. Device 0 0 6 |-|Notes= • +1 Diplomacy/Intimidate to influence crowds • +1 Diplomacy to gather information • +4 Sleight of Hand to hide objects on body |-|Versatile Performance= • Oratory replaces diplomacy and sense motive |-|Skill Points: 36= • Bard: (6)x4 • INT: (2)x4 • FC: (1)x4 'Equipment' Cost Weight Location Backpack, Small Masterwork 50 gp 1 lb Worn Bedroll, Small 0.1 gp 1.25 lb Backpack Blanket, Small 0.5 gp 0.75 lb Backpack Canteen 2 gp 1 lb Backpack Explorer's Outfit, Small 0 gp 0 lb Backpack Rations, Halfling (3 days) 6 gp 1.5 lb Backpack Snowshoes 5 gp 1 lb Backpack Thieves' Tools, MW 100 gp 2 lb Backpack Cold-weather Outfit, Small 8 gp 1.75 lb Worn Dagger, Small (Concealed) 2 gp 0.5 lb Worn Headband of Alluring Charisma 4000 gp 1 lb Worn Mithral Shirt, Small 1100 gp 5 lb Worn Pouches (2) 4 gp 0.5 lb Worn Pipes and weed 0 gp 0 lb Pouch Potion, CMW 300 gp 0 lb Pouch Shortbow, Small 30 gp 1 lb Worn Scarf, Small Pocketed 10 gp 0.25 lb Worn Arrows (20/20) 1 gp 1.5 lb Worn Shortsword, Small 10 gp 1 lb Worn Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Worn Totals: 5633.60 gp 23.00 lb Boar, Combat Trained 150 gp 0 lb Animal Feed (6 days) 0.06 gp 60 lb Saddlebag Bit and Bridle 2 gp 1 lb Worn Blanket, Medium 0.5 gp 3 lb Saddlebag Caltrops (3) 3 gp 6 lb Saddlebag Cooking Kit 3 gp 16 lb Saddlebag Halfling Body Weight 0 gp 33 lb Worn Hammer 0.5 gp 2 lb Saddlebag Pitons (20) 2 gp 10 lb Saddlebag Rations, Halfling (3 days) 6 gp 1.5 lb Saddlebag Saddle, Riding 10 gp 25 lb Worn Saddlebags (6) 24 gp 48 lb Worn Silk Rope (100 ft.) 20 gp 10 lb Saddlebag Tent, Small 10 gp 5 lb Saddlebag Waterskin, Small (3 days) 3 gp 3 lb Saddlebag Totals: 5867.66 gp 246.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Drag Halfling Capacity: 0-23 23-45 45-68 60 120 300 Pig Capacity: 0-129 30-259 260-390 390 780 1950 'Finances' Consumed or Destroyed Items Total Consumed: 0 gp Initial Character Money: +6000 gp Career Earnings: 6000 gp Carried Inventory -5867.66 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp living accommodations: -0 gp Coinage: 132.34 gp Platinum: 13 Total Coins: 22 Gold: 2 Silver: 3 Copper: 4 'Purchases' |-|Initial Character Purchase=5867.66 gp • Animal Feed (6 days) 0.06 gp • Arrows (20/20) 1 gp • Backpack, Small Masterwork 50 gp • Bedroll, Small 0.1 gp • Bit and Bridle 2 gp • Blanket, Medium 0.5 gp • Blanket, Small 0.5 gp • Boar, Combat Trained 150 gp • Caltrops (3) 3 gp • Canteen 2 gp • Cold-weather Outfit, Small 8 gp • Cooking Kit 3 gp • Dagger, Small (Concealed) 2 gp • Explorer's Outfit, Small 0 gp • Halfling Body Weight 0 gp • Hammer 0.5 gp • Headband of Alluring Charisma 4000 gp • Mithral Shirt, Small 1100 gp • Pipes and weed 0 gp • Pitons (20) 2 gp • Potion, CMW 300 gp • Pouches (2) 4 gp • Rations, Halfling (3 days) 6 gp • Rations, Halfling (3 days) 6 gp • Saddle, Riding 10 gp • Saddlebags (6) 24 gp • Scarf, Small Pocketed 10 gp • Shortbow, Small 30 gp • Shortsword, Small 10 gp • Silk Rope (100 ft.) 20 gp • Snowshoes 5 gp • Spell Component Pouch 5 gp • Tent, Small 10 gp • Thieves' Tools, MW 100 gp • Waterskin, Small (3 days) 3 gp 'Details' |-|Description= • Size: Small • Gender: Male • Age: 33 • Height: 3'3" • Weight: 33 • Hair: Brown • Eye: Brown • Skin: Leathery Tan |-|Appearance= • Francis John IV is a short and stocky, portly little fellow, rife with bushy unkempt hair. His brow is adorned with an attractive silver headband decorated with a number of small red and orange gemstones. His shoulder's displayed with a vibrant scarf featuring red, gold, and green hues. The halfling's garb is draped with greens, yellows, browns, and greys. His face always carries a mischievous grin and his eyes always have a impish glint. His façade would not be complete without his trusty pipe, always in mouth or hand. |-|Demeanor= • Always quick to laugh, but even faster to make others laugh, Francis John IV lives for telling stories. Typically the jolliest sort of fellow, he is always looking for the next opportunity for merrymaking. Fond of the pipe, food, and drink, the Halfling loves making friends wherever he goes. But alas, he has a dark side too. If he feels wronged or aggrieved, he will go to any lengths to ensure the correct party meets the suffering they deserve. |-|Background= • Roughy River is quaint little halfling fishing community on the southern most edge of the Landadel baronies. It is located right where a tributary of the Ouhm River meets the western sea. One day, the hopelessly sterile Francis John II and his portly plump wife Magdalene were fishing in the Roughy River, enjoying one of those sunsets where orange and purple fight for supremacy over the sky. And with quite the surprise, they found a large basket floating downstream. Inside were twin halfling baby boys! They named them Francis John III, and Francis John IV, respectively after their grandfather, Francis John I. • These boys were trouble from the beginning. They never seemed to quite get along with their parents, or even each other. Nothing major ever happened because of it, but the first sign of serious trouble happened at the brothers' 9th birthday party. His great grandmother on his father’s father’s side traveled all the way to Roughy River up from South Roughy. Everyone was so excited to see Gladys John, and more importantly see what gift she would give. The suspense over her present was justified, because she was known for giving the best presents, a title she earned over many, many years. Well the celebration was under way, and it was high time to open gifts. The anticipation built throughout the evening, and now Francis was to open his great-grandmother's present. • He ripped up the paper, and opened the lid on the box. It was the most Cortessa-awful scarf one could imagine. It reminded him of something a dwarf might wear. That's right a dwarf! To him, it was simply a piece of rubbish that wasn't fit to wipe his own bottom. He felt dozens of eyes waiting for his reaction, especially the twinkly blues of his great-grandmother. Without any hesitation, he began lavishing the utmost praise on the scarf, and on his great-grandmother. • After his birthday, he simply felt most awful for deceiving everyone. This negativity festered for days, but softened through the weeks. More importantly, he never forgot how easy it was to not tell the truth. Through his formative years, he realized how easily lying came to him, and it was a skill he practiced more often than not. Life became a game, and he was the game master. • As weeks became months became years, his lies simply became more awful then the previous. Not to be outdone, Francis John IV’s brother, Francis John III, matched him lie for lie. The creativity and violence of the lies reached legendary proportions in the Roughy River community. Without going into the details, Francis John II and rotund Magdalene finally had enough of the twins’ hijinks and threw them out of the house. They were only 17! Rumor has it the lies they told ended up with the wife ending up in a roast spit with an apple in her mouth, and their father being unceremoniously fired from his job (three times in one day). • Freedom abound, the brothers simply shook hands and parted ways. Francis went off to Venza. He ended up delivering some goods to Tritower, and spoiling a caper in the process. He liberated a merchant ship from a sea hag, and eventually went onto vacation to the island of Yarendal to savor the wine season. • Francis John IV, stayed put for awhile. He got a job as a ferrymaster, ushering boats up and down the Roughy River. He wasn't very good at his boat job at all, often getting caught up in making the most non-sensical unbelievable stories seem true to his passengers. He noticed their was a certain magic to his words, and funny things start to happen in his presence. He began to practice conjuring up these elementary magicks, and after a few years he built up quite an arsenal magic spells... all powered by the sound of his voice. • Unfortunately, after a few more planetary rotations, great grandmother Gladys John became ill. Francis John IV knew he had to confess his lie to her, and it broke her dear heart. Down on his trip to South Roughy, he didn't have it in him to come clean for his brother too. After paying his final respects, he set out to find his twin brother to tell him the sad news. After digging some information up Venza, he became quite charmed with the big city life. However, he knew he couldn't dilly-dally and eventually set out for the island nation of Yarendal. 'Adventure Log' 'Level Ups' |-|1=Bard • BAB: +0 to +0 • Fort: +0 to +0 • Ref: +0 to +2 • Will: +0 to +2 • Features: Bardic Performance (Distraction, Fascinate, Disappearing Act, Gladhanding, Streetwise • Feat: Skill Focus (Bluff) • HP: 8 (8) • Skill Pts: 9 (6) + INT (2) + FC (1) • Skills: Bluff, Intimidate, Knowledge (Local), Linguistics (Draconic), Perception, Performance (Dance), Performance (Oratory), Sleight of Hand, Stealth • Spells: Dancing Lights, Ghost Sound, Mage Hand, Message, Grease, Hideous Laughter |-|2=Bard • BAB: +0 to +1 • Fort: +0 to +0 • Ref: +2 to +3 • Will: +2 to +3 • Features: Versatile Performance, Well-Versed • HP: 14 (8) + Bard (6) • Skill Pts: 18 (9) + Bard (6) + INT (2) + FC (1) • Skills: Bluff, Intimidate, Knowledge (History), Knowledge (Nature), Linguistics (Dwarven), Perception, Performance (Dance), Performance (Oratory), Stealth • Spells: Prestidigitation, Silent Image |-|3=Bard • BAB: +1 to +2 • Fort: +0 to +1 • Ref: +3 to +3 • Will: +3 to +3 • Features: Harmless Performance • Feat: Spell Focus (Enchantment) • HP: 22 (14) + Bard (6) • Skill Pts: 27 (18) + Bard (6) + INT (2) + FC (1) • Skills: Bluff, Intimidate, Knowledge (Dungeoneering), Knowledge (Nobility), Linguistics (Giant), Perception, Performance (Dance), Performance (Oratory), Stealth • Spells: Spark, Solid Note |-|4=Bard • BAB: +2 to +3 • Fort: +1 to +1 • Ref: +3 to +4 • Will: +3 to +4 • HP: 28 (22) + Bard (6) • Skill Pts: 36 (27) + Bard (6) + INT (2) + FC (1) • Skills: Bluff, Disable Device, Handle Animal, Intimidate, Linguistics (Sylvan), Perception, Performance (Dance), Performance (Oratory), Stealth • Spells: Invisibility, Suggestion 'Info' |-|Lessons= |-|Monsters= • Guards - have reach, run away |-|People= • Francis John I - his grandfather • Francis John II - his father • Francis John III - his twin brother • Gladys John - his grandmother, father's side • Magdalene John - his mother |-|Places= • Roughy River - smallish halfling community with river and sea, SW baronies • South Roughy - remote halfling community, a few miles south of Roughy River • Yarendul - island kingdom frozen by queen 'Approvals' Level 4: Scott DeWar (Non-Judge) 29 Jan 2016 Level 4: perrinmiller (Judge) 4 Feb 2016 Category:Approved Characters Category:Don't Let It Go!